


Auralphonic 015: Audacity Tips and Tricks

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [15]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join jenepod and paraka (and some loyal listeners) as they discuss tips and tricks for editing and adding special effects in Audacity. </p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep015/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 015: Audacity Tips and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_015_audacity_tips_and_tricks.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:58:50  
**Hosts:** jenepod and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep015/).

  * [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology 2016](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)
  * [Too Much Awesome Ladies 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/toomuchawesomeladies_2016)
  * [OTW International Fanworks Day 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=109)
  * [The Force Awakens: Big Bang](http://theforceawakensbigbang.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Femslash Big Bang 2016](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/)
  * [PodFic of The Silverchurch mystery (Roles urgently needed)](https://www.castingcall.club/projects/podfic-of-the-silverchurch-mystery-roles-urgently-needed)
  * [Women and Genderqueers First Podfic Exchange 2016](http://wagfape.tumblr.com/post/138471294279/welcome-to-women-and-genderqueers-first-a-podfic)
  * [The Views On Fandom Project](https://aber.onlinesurveys.ac.uk/viewsonfandom)
  * [Litra's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/015%20Litra.mp3)
  * [Blackglass Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/015%20blackglass.mp3)
  * [Shmaylor's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/015%20shmaylor.mp3)
  * [jayeinacross's talkback comment](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29#comment-741)
  * [Noisegate Tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79M3LRPgI9M)
  * [Noisegate plugin download page](http://wiki.audacityteam.org/wiki/Nyquist_Effect_Plugins#Noise_Gate)
  * [TUTORIAL: POPS, POP SCREENS AND EQUALIZING](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/38991.html)
  * [Relationship Status: It's Complicated by RsCreighton, written by kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5593747)
  * [where you lead (i will follow) by ofjustimagine, written by mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516616)
  * [We'll Run Like We're Awesome by blackglass, written by themonkeycabal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583904)
  * [Charles’ Killer by lunchee, written by luchia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395123)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
